


anniversary revenge

by jhoom



Series: truth or dare [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, College!AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double sided dildo, Facial, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Top!Cas, Top!Jimmy, Twincest, blowjob, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas forgot his, Dean and Jimmy’s anniversary.  Dean and Jimmy conspire to get back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anniversary revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless pwp and I have *no idea* how it got this long. Seriously... 
> 
> But anyway, this is sort of a continuation of my story [truth or dare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7546653). It takes place a few years after that story but can stand alone, which is why (at the time I'm posting this) I haven't put the stories together in a series. If I end up writing more for this college!au, I might tie them together with a series. Til then, you should look for me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) since that's where I talk about upcoming works and post stories.

Castiel was a smart young man.  He'd been told so his whole life.  His memory was superb to a degree that he'd never had much need of studying.  He'd even done Debate Club back in high school, not because it looked good on his transcripts but because it hardly required any prep on his part and he liked arguing.  

Which made his current predicament all the more ridiculous.

He knew he was trouble the moment he got home and walked in the door.

During his junior year, he'd moved off campus into a small loft apartment.  The ceilings were high, giving the single room a more open feel despite the fact that once you took two steps out of the kitchen, you were in the living room/office.  All with a very good view of the large California King bed tucked into the corner.  The space was large enough to suit his needs, but not so large that he could reasonably be expected to entertain anyone.

Absolutely perfect, considering having people over usually brought up some uncomfortable _questions_.  

Because Cas didn't live alone.  No, he lived with his two boyfriends.  Which alone might have made things _complicated_  should they have guests over.  Explaining that he had two boyfriends, who were also dating each other, was _unusual_.  Their friends would no doubt be open-minded about it... If it weren't for the fact that _one_  of them was his twin brother.

His twin, with the matching set of blue eyes that were now glaring dangerously at him.  

"Hello Dean.  Jimmy."  He set down his backpack by the kitchen counter, eyeing them warily.  Jimmy looked relaxed, even with the hostile look to his eyes, but Dean seemed agitated.  His posture was tense with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown marring his face.  

Yes, he was likely in trouble.  

"How was your day?" Jimmy asked, far too casually.  Jimmy was by nature laid back, but there was something forced about it now.  A slight clipped ending to his tone, something too subtle for Cas to understand but not so much that he could ignore it.

"Fine.  I met with my adviser to discuss some of my courses for the spring and possible topics for my thesis."  

"So that's why you're late coming back?"  Dean wasn't much of an actor.  There was annoyance underlying the words.  Anger, even, but reined in.

"Yes."

Jimmy and Dean shared a look.  Dean shrugged and rolled his eyes, whereas Jimmy licked his lips and sighed.  Turning away from their boyfriend, he eyed his brother.  "You got any plans for the evening?"

"Nothing in particular, no."  It was a Thursday evening and he was tired.  His hope had been to spend the evening sandwiched between his boyfriends while they watched TV.  One of the inane reality shows they loved so much.  It was looking less and less like a possibility.

"Did you hear that Dean?  He doesn't have any plans for tonight."

"That _is_  what it sounded like."

Castiel combed his memory, desperately trying to figure out what he was missing.  Did they have plans to hang out with friends?  Was he supposed to pick up something on the way back from campus?  Was it his turn to cook dinner?  

They never hung out with friends on Thursdays.

They knew he was taking the bus today, so he wouldn't have been able to pick up anything.

It smelled like dinner was already in the oven.

What was he missing?

Then he spotted the bottle of whiskey on the counter.  An expensive brand, not their usual.  In fact, he doesn't think they'd gotten that brand since... Since...

Oh.

Oh no.

Shoulders slumped in defeat, he groaned.  "It's the 18th, isn't it?"

Dean snorted and went to go check on the food.  Jimmy smiled cheerfully, but with far too much teeth for it to be friendly, and slung an arm around Cas' shoulders to pull him in close.  "It _is_ in fact the 18th."

September 18th of course being the first time the three of them got together.  And he'd been so preoccupied with school that he had _completely_  forgotten.  Somehow he'd missed all the preparation his boyfriends had done.  The obvious care they'd taken to prepare a meal for them.  The button down shirts and khaki slacks they'd worn in place of their usual tees and jeans.  And like an ass, he'd missed it.

"Dean, Jimmy, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it," Dean said gruffly, his back to the brothers as he slammed shut he oven while carefully placing a dish on the stove.  "You've been busy with school, I'm sure it just slipped your mind."

"Dean, that doesn't mean-"

"It's okay, Cas."  He shot a small smile over his shoulder before moving to grab some plates from the cupboard.  "I know you didn't mean nothing by it."

He winced but held his tongue.  Dean had on more than one occasional expressed his _insecurities_  about their relationship.  At first Jimmy was worried Dean was disgusted by them being brothers and once the novelty wore off he'd leave them.  Turns out it _was_  about the twins, but more a fear that he'd never mean as much to them as they did to each other.  

They'd made a point of trying to dislodge that worry from Dean's subconscious at every opportunity.  Apparently, they still had some work to do.

No, _he_  had some work to do.  He'd forgotten the day they'd first slept together, the first time _Dean_  had joined them.  Although every detail of that night was etched in his memory, the date had somehow been neglected.  How hurt Dean must feel-

Looking at his brother, he swallowed nervously.  The hard edge in Jimmy's face told him that his twin wholeheartedly felt that Castiel had to make it up to Dean.  

"Cas."  His attention snapped back to Dean as the taller man started digging through cabinets.  "Don't worry about it.  Seriously.  Help me set the table and we'll call it even, okay?"

Jimmy nudged him forward.  "You heard the man, help him."

His blunder forgiven, the three of them worked to set their small kitchenette table and started dinner.  It was a surprisingly thoughtful gesture on his boyfriends' part.  The three course meal was simple - salad, meatloaf with mashed potatoes and vegetables, and cherry pie - but they'd obviously put a lot of love into it.  Everything tasted spectacular and the whiskey was a wonderful addition, and it made him feel even worse because his sole responsibility had been to _remember_  and he'd fucked it up.  

But both Jimmy and Dean were determined to enjoy themselves and to make sure Cas did the same, so he let them tease smiles out of him and shared in their soft glances and games of footsie under the table.  

Those two, wonderful, beautiful, devious little bastards lulled him into a false sense of security as though it were nothing.  And he fell for it like a complete idiot.

They'd celebrated their fair share of special occasions - their anniversary last year, birthdays, Valentine's Day, Dean's 4.0 last semester, Jimmy's internship at a local art museum, and his own publication in a scholarly journal.  So many that he should've been _instantly_  suspicious when they suggested going to bed.  And not in a let's-move-this-party-to-the-bed-for-sex kind of way.  Actually going to sleep.  The three of them in any combination drinking or celebrating _anything_  was impossible without them getting at least a little handsy.

But as much as sober Castiel was aware of that, mildly inebriated Castiel was tired and easily talked into settling under the cover between the covers while Jimmy and Dean lazily made out above him.  Before he fell asleep, he felt them snuggle in tight around him, kissing his back and forehead until he finally drifted off.

He woke up as he tried to roll onto his side... only to find he couldn't.  Too groggy to properly dissect the situation, he relaxed before doubling his effort to turn.  He grunted in annoyance when he found himself once again unable to do so.  Blinking his eyes open, Castiel looked around to try and figure out what was keeping him in place.  The idea of Jimmy or Dean draped across him, body weight holding him down, shattered when he found himself alone on the bed.

The only light came from the scattered spray of streetlamps peaking in through the blinds.  The loft was empty, though he could just _barely_  hear voices coming from the bathroom if he strained to listen over the sound of the radiator and cars passing below.  Cas tried to twist and sit up, but only succeeded in adding the harsh clang of metal to the cacophony.  

Abruptly, the voices in the bathroom stopped.  

The door swung open, casting him in light and blinding him temporarily.  He had to squint to see anything, but when two large shapes blotted out the worst of it, he finally got a better picture of the situation he was in.

Despite falling asleep in a shirt and boxers, he was stark naked and lying on his back.  His arms and legs were each pulled to a different corner of the large bed.  A quick look told him why he was unable to move and what the metallic sound had been.  Each limb was bound to a corner of the bed frame with handcuffs.  And not the cheap ones purchased as gag gifts but rather sturdy ones they'd specially ordered online.

Ones that were keeping him in place as his boyfriends meandered over, taking a spot on either side of the bed and looking down at him.

"How'd you sleep, Cas?"

"What the hell are you two doing?" he growled, pointedly ignoring their own lack of clothes in favor of jerking his arms harshly.  

"We're punishing you.  Obviously."

"For what," he bit out.  Then his head fell back against the pillow and he groaned as he remembered.  "I'll make it up to you - _both_  of you - if you let me go."

"Nah," Jimmy said as he dipped below the bed and started rummaging underneath it.  "It's more fun if we get to have our way with you."

"And it's not really a punishment if you can negotiate your way out of it," Dean added as he pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand.  "And for your punishment... you're gonna stay right there and enjoy the show."

Cas scowled and kept pulling at his restraints, trying to see the extent of his range of motion.  Not much was the answer.  "I don't like being tied up," he hissed at them.  

"Well, _that's_  a lie."  Jimmy reappeared and grinned at his brother.  "You _definitely_  enjoyed it when Dean used these handcuffs on us on our birthday."

"That... that's different."  

Jimmy did a half shrug as he climbed onto the bed.  "It really isn't.  The only difference is Dean was smart enough to frame it as a _challenge_  instead of a _punishment_.  But you've been bad, Cassie, and we're not going to let you off the hook that easily."

He placed something on the bed, just out of Catiel's field of vision.  Dean tossed the bottle of lube to the same spot, then climbed onto the bed by Cas' navel.  Jimmy scooted over to join him, then settle don his calves and looked up at Dean.  Dean gave him a flirty half-smile before dipping in, gently cradling his jaw and kissing him slow and thorough.  

Cas' breath froze in his lungs as he lay there, transfixed by the sight of the two of them sharing fervid kisses.  Without wanting to, he could feel himself growing hard at the sight.  He wanted so desperately to stay angry at them out of spite, but he'd never been able to keep his libido in check around either of them.

Too soon, they pulled apart.  

"Ready, babe?" Jimmy asked.

"Course."  Dean's thumb caressed Jimmy's temple before he drew his hand back.  He turned around and threw Cas a wink as he dropped to all fours with his ass raised to Jimmy in invitation.  

Firm hands kneaded the meat of Dean's ass, smacking once or twice.  Each time Dean arched his back and gasped in pleased surprise.  Each time, Cas' dick twitched and he bit back a groan.  The sight was enticing, calling to some primal part of him that longed to be in Jimmy's position.  To have both of them bent forward in front of him so he could spank them into submission before fucking them both into an incoherent mess.

Which was apparently not on the agenda tonight.  

Jimmy gave one more firm slap before stretching over to the abandoned bottle of lube.  It brought his left nipple dangerously close to Cas' mouth, close enough that he felt he could stretch upwards and take it into his mouth, but his brother was gone before he could put the desire to action.  

"You still open, babe?  Or should I stretch you out again?"

Cas barely heard Dean's, "I'm good," over his own moan once he realized what the two of them had been doing in the bathroom.  Fucking teases, they knew how much he liked watching them finger each other open.  Hell, he loved doing it himself, but one of his favorite things was watching them blow and prep each other, hungrily jerking himself off.  And they'd _purposely_  deprived him of that.

"I think he's getting frustrated."

"Good, that's the whole point."

His scathing remark died in his throat as he saw Jimmy pop open the bottle and start squeezing a generous amount of lube onto a dildo.  A rather large dildo - larger, he was sure, than any of the ones he knew about.  Longer, too.  Almost as if...

" _Fuck_!" he choked out as he wrestled with his restraints, whimpering when it got him nowhere.  

"He's starting to get it," Jimmy laughed, lining up one side of the dildo with Dean's glistening hole.  

"You gonna hurry up, cuz _I_ wouldn't mind getting it-"

Another smack shut him up.  Looking to his brother, he rolled his eyes. "So impatient, isn't he?"  He leaned down to kiss the blotchy red skin he'd just hit.  "Dean, you're going to be a good boy and let me work this into you, alright?  And Cas, you're going to let me do this without barking any orders or we'll take this to the floor where you can't see us and you'll have to settle for _hearing_  it instead."

He didn't wait for either to reply, simply beginning to press the dildo in inch by inch.  

Dean did his best not to wiggle too much, only the minute trembling of his arms giving away how difficult it was for him to stay still.  Jimmy cooed and rubbed his thighs to soothe him, whispering encouragement the whole time until he'd gotten almost half of the impressive length seated inside Dean.  Cas bit the inside of his cheek to keep from voicing his demands.

"Doing so well, baby," Jimmy whispered into the small of Dean's back, the gentle brush of his lips more intimate than a kiss.  He then leaned down to Castiel's forehead and did the same.  "You too, brother."

"Jimmy," Dean whined.  "Wanna move."

"I'm coming, gimme a minute."  He playfully mussed Cas' hair before grabbing the lube and coating the other end.  

When and where his boyfriends had acquired a 15 inch double sided dildo would probably remain a mystery, but he wasn't necessarily convinced it was one he cared to solve.  Not when he would get to reap the benefits of it.

Completely enthralled, Castiel watched as his brother turned to mirror Dean's position.  With far less care than he'd taken with Dean, Jimmy guided his end of the dildo in until he'd taken about as much as Dean.  Only a few scant inches of green rubber remained visible and Cas nearly bit off his tongue to keep himself from barking at them to _move_  dammit.

The two men above him adjusted to the girth stretching them, panting and sweating.  Eventually Dean pistoned himself forward and back a few times.  Cas' eyes followed the movement, tracked how the dildo disappeared into Dean as Jimmy clenched around the other end, thighs trembling.  Soon Jimmy joined in, experimentally rolling his hips forward and back.  The rhythm started out choppy as the two men grew accustomed to moving with each other.  

Castiel was mesmerized by the sight of them fucking into each other.  It was magnificent, the embodiment of a good number of Cas' fantasies.  He'd always wanted to fuck them both at the same time, but this was the next best thing.  Their moans echoed across the rafters above them, reverberated back lewdly as they worked themselves into a frenzy.  

Without meaning to, Cas strained against the handcuffs holding him in place.  Occasionally his cock would brush against Dean's or Jimmy's, the hint of friction more than any tangible relief.  Oh how he wanted so desperately to touch, to grab, to wrestle control away from them and take.  Which was probably why they’d felt the need to restrain him in the first place.  

When Jimmy's hand came up to clutch his dick, Cas assumed it was to start fisting himself.  But instead, he gripped the base in a vice and eased up on his backward thrusts.  "Gonna come if we don't-  if we don't stop-"

Reluctantly, Dean ground to a halt.  Dropping onto his forearms, he groaned into the bedspread.  "Yeah, yeah good idea."  He gyrated once, twice more then reached back to hold the dildo steady.  In one smooth motion, he crawled forward and freed himself.  

Jimmy was a mess, whining wordlessly into the sheets until Dean draped his body over him.  "You did great, Jimmy, it's okay."  He worked the dildo in and out of him in lazy thrusts.  "Bet you looked so fucking hot like that.  Didn't he, Cas?"

"You looked absolutely exquisite."  Fuck his voice sounded like gravel.  He swallowed, knowing full well it would do nothing to improve the wrecked sound, and added, "You both did."

"Yeah, we did."  Though he might sound cocky, the blush visible in the dim light made it clear that Dean was yet unaccustomed to the compliments Jimmy and Castiel so freely gave him.  Turning his attention back to Jimmy, he began pulling the dildo out.  Once it was removed, Jimmy collapsed onto the bed and cried out in pleasure pain.  

"C'mon, sweetheart."  Dean manhandled him so that he was back on his knees, leaning back against Dean's chest.  His hands ghosted along the twin's navel, his thighs, his erection; his lips nibbled along his neck and earlobe.  "You ready to keep going?"

After a moment, Jimmy collected himself and nodded.  He stayed there though, pliant and relaxed against Dean and enjoying the attention.  Castiel grumbled deep in his throat as a plea to _hurry_.  His boyfriends chuckled and moved apart.  

“So, Cassie,” Jimmy shifted on the bed so that he was straddling Cas’ legs.  “This is the only decision we’re letting you make tonight.”

Cas fought against his bindings and tried arch up into Jimmy or Dean.  At least that glancing touch might bring some small reprieve, the lack of contact so brutal he felt half crazed.  

The effort earned him a harsh tsk and a slap to his leg.  Once Jimmy had his attention again, he smiled wide.  “Which one of us would you like to fuck?”

Dean slung an arm around Jimmy, leaned in to suck at his neck - deliberately teasing Castiel, he knew - before resting his head on Jimmy’s shoulder.  “So what’ll it be, Cas?  Which one of us you fucking tonight?”

That was an unfair question.  Normally it was a matter of who he got to fuck _first_ , but he was apparently being forced to choose _one_  of his ridiculously gorgeous boyfriends.  He thought about what they were celebrating - the inclusion of Dean into their lives - and knew there was only one answer.

"Dean.  I want to come Dean."

He was rewarded with his brother's rough hand wrapping around his dick.  Not stroking, simply holding it and fingering the head.  "Awww, that's cute."  Jimmy dipped his thumb in pre-come and then licked, no _sucked_  it off.  "He thinks he's gets to come."

Dean nudged him with his elbow to get out of the way and climbed over Castiel.  Green eyes sought out blue, held them as he slid down onto Cas' cock.  "If he's lucky, I might let him."  Perhaps meant at first to mock him, the tender way he said it made Castiel believe it.

Given how thick the dildo was, Castiel was hardly surprised how easily Dean was able to seat himself on his dick.  The real shock to his system was the wonderful _heat_  that surrounded him.  He bucked up into it, overwhelmed by the sensation after being so long starved for touch.  Bliss flowed through his veins and he sighed in contentment.  

When he tried to thrust again, he became acutely aware of his predicament.

With Dean sitting on him, there was nothing he could do to fuck into the man on top of him.  The restraints kept him from gaining the leverage needed to _move_.  He squirmed and squirmed to no avail.  Finally he sank back into the bed, glaring up at Dean.  

"Move."

"Nope."

"Dean Winchester, I said _move_  and so help me, you _will_  or-"

"Sorry, babe, but you're not in charge tonight.  We are.  And I'm not moving.  Not yet, anyway."

Jimmy's hand wrapped around to start stroking Dean's cock, peaking over his shoulder to smirk at his brother.  "Don't worry, you're going to _love_  what we have in store for you."  He ran his hand through Dean's hair then roughly pushed the man over.  Dean went willingly, falling onto Cas chest with no more than a huff.  

As Dean started sucking angry red marks onto Cas' neck, Jimmy kept talking.

"We actually had been planning this almost exact scenario as an anniversary surprise.  But then you went and forgot, and we made a few _changes_.  Luckily we already had the cuffs."

He felt a finger prodding at the base of his dick, right where met Dean's rim.  The lube cold digit traced around Dean's puckered hole as the muscle fluttered around Castiel.  Stretching him with practiced skill, Jimmy worked the finger inside next to Cas' dick.  Once inserted, Dean shuddered and then started to move.

Cas was in heaven.  There was the familiar drag of Dean as he rode him.  Long, smooth movements that took him deep and then nearly released him at the end.  But everything was so _tight_  and Jimmy's finger kept _moving_ , the blunt edge of his nail sometimes scratching along his cock.  His goal didn't appear to be finger fucking Dean, no, he used the same technique as when they opened each other up.  

The second finger surprised them both.  Dean let out a shaky gasp at the same time Cas sucked in a strangled gulp of air.  Because _wow_ \-  The pressure along his cock increased marginally, but he felt Dean's muscles protest the intrusion.  He felt every hitch of Dean's breath, every muscle spasm as his body tried to adjust.  It was somehow more intimate than when _he_  was the scissoring Dean with his fingers, stretching him in preparation for things to come.  Fuck, it felt like _he_  was getting fingered.  He could picture it perfectly, feel himself clenching in sympathy and want.

When Jimmy added a third finger, he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and held him in place.  Completely taking over, he thrust in and out, working his way around the entire base of Cas' cock.  Dean sobbed, broken pleas of, "Yes!  More!  Fill me up, baby, need it!" bouncing off the empty walls.  And while Dean begged, Cas screwed his eyes shut and merely tried to hold on.

"Hold on a second... Just gotta find...  Okay, got it."  There was the tell tale squelch of lube.  Cas imagined Jimmy's wet fingers coating himself.  Stroking himself a few times as he looked at his boyfriends splayed out in front of him.  

And then the wind was briefly knocked out of him when Dean was pushed roughly onto his chest.  The fingers disappeared and they both wailed in protest.  The stretch, the burn, the heat constricting around him-

The buzzing thrill of it doubled as he felt the blunt tip of Jimmy's cock start to push in.  His fingers held Dean open until he breached, then he slowly thrust in. 

"Oh _fuck_!"  Cas jolted off the bed, metal digging into his wrists and ankles.  And fuck if that didn't hurt so good.  The pain grounded him, gave him something to focus on as Jimmy pushed his way in.

Dean was a whimpering, quivering mess.  His nails dug into Cas' skin where he clutched at his scalp.  "Please, please oh please..."

Even with his limited range of motion and Dean's crushign embrace, Cas was able to turn his head enough to find Dean's mouth.  He kissed and licked along his bottom lip, nibbling and sucking to distract him from a feeling of fullness Castiel could hardly imagine.  "Doing so well for us, Dean.  Such a good boy, letting us fuck you like this."

Tears fell and he kissed those away as well.  

He only knew Jimmy had bottomed out when he felt the tickle of Jimmy's balls against his own.  

"Look at you two."  Jimmy made a noise that was somewhere between a strangled laugh and a mewl.  "Both of you at my mercy.  It's fucking gorgeous..."  He pulled back a bit, then pressed in.  He kept going, trying different angles and speeds until they both felt Dean relax, totally give in and slump completely into Cas' body.  "There we go.  Good boy, such a good boy taking both of us."

"Yes," was Dean's response, followed by him rolling his hips in a circle.  

"You ready-"

" _Go._   Jesus, Jimmy."

Taking Dean at his word, Jimmy did as he was told.  He picked up speed until he was absolutely _slamming_  into the other man.  Dean howled shamelessly and clung onto Castiel for dear life, his dick trapped beneath them and slicking their bellies with pre-come.  Despite the burn and abuse he was taking, Castiel knew it wouldn't be long before Dean was coming.  The man _loved_  being drilled into, used to give his boyfriends pleasure.  

Cas was equally helpless as Dean, unable to do more than let Jimmy drive them toward orgasm.  The feel of Jimmy's cock moving against him, of Dean around them both, drove him mad.  He worried briefly that he might slip out and tried to angle his hips to prevent it.  But somehow he stayed in, and all he had to do was give in to Jimmy's pace.

A harsh _smack_  resounded in the room as Jimmy hit Dean's ass.  Dean practically melted when it happened again and again and again.  Jimmy grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, closed his fingers harshly as he leaned down and growled, "Come for me, babe.  Want you to come all over Cassie, get him nice and dirty so he'll remember this.  So he won't forget the day we first made you come."

Unfairly enough, it was Cas who came at those words.  The sight of Jimmy bossing Dean around - Jimmy, who always did what _Cas_  said, who was oh so good at following his brother's instructions - and Dean _taking_  it so wonderfully...  Well, Cas never stood a chance.  

Jimmy gaped at him in stunned silence, then chuckled.  "Alright, guess it's just you and me now, babe."  He then pulled out of Dean and dragged him off of Cas.  Cas slipped out, his come leaking out, and already felt bereft of the contact.  

He moved Dean to the headboard, spreading his legs so he could straddle Castiel comfortable.  Then he positioned him perfectly so that Dean's cock curved right above Cas' face.  Dean braced himself against the wood frame as Jimmy lined back up and started fucking back into him without missing a beat.  

(Castiel wished he could come again, seeing his come drip down Dean's thighs as his brother pounded into him.)

Although the thrum of his own orgasm was starting to ebb away, Castiel craned his neck up to lick along Dean's balls and the root of his dick.  Dean's startled cry must have alerted Jimmy, who reached down and helped his brother take Dean into his mouth.  It was sloppy at best with his drool flowing everywhere and his scant two inches of room to move, but Castiel made it his mission to provide what little gratification he could.  

"Fuck, gonna... babe, I'm gonna-"

"'s okay," Dean grit out.  "Come in me, babe.  Fill me up-"

"Dirty fucking mouth of yours.."  

Cas heard more than saw as Jimmy came with his voice pitched high, words cutting out in an inarticulate moan.  He definitely felt as Jimmy pulled out halfway through and come shot onto his chin before trailing down onto the pillows.  

There was some shuffling above him and Dean's dick plopped out of his mouth, replaced by a hand jacking him off mercilessly.  Cas didn't want to look away as his boyfriend fucked himself into Jimmy's welcoming fist, but as the first spurt of come flew he shut his eyes.  He echoed Dean's gasped moan as the other man painted him in come.

The headboard creaked, no doubt taking the full brunt of both Jimmy and Dean's weight, and there was giggling somewhere above him.  He wanted to open his eyes and glare at them, but the come pooling dangerously close to his left eye made him hesitate.  

"Will you untie me now?" he grumped as he shook his hands to remind them of the handcuffs.

"I don't know...  You look good like that."

"All tied up and helpless, our come marking you up."

"We could get used to this."

"Oh, _definitely_."

"Dean, Jimmy," he growled.  "If you don't untie me, I'll fuck you so hard neither of you will be able to stand or sit for a week."

"Gotta work on your threats, sweetheart," Dean drawled.  The two of them scooted away, leaving cold air in their wake.  "That seems like something we'd be into."

"Yeah, sounds like a _promise_  more than a warning."

Before he could promise more thorough ways of retribution, a damp cloth wiped him down.  He heard the handcuffs being unlocked one by one.  Once freed, he blindly grabbed whoever was cleaning him off and twisted them so he was on top.  

Dean sqwaked indignantly but didn't protest when Cas started ravishing his mouth.  "You were so pretty, taking us like that," he said between kisses.

A blush colored his cheeks but he didn't argue with his word choice.  "I know.  I've been practicing."

"Practicing?"  He stopped his assault of kisses, squinting at the man beneath him.  "What would have happened if I'd picked Jimmy instead of you?"

Arms wrapped around him and fingers carded through his hair.  A husky voice whispered right into his ear, "Oh, don't worry.  I've been practicing too."

**Author's Note:**

> cue round two and these idiots not being able to get to sleep until like dawn and missing *all* of their classes the next day
> 
> ... should i write the scene where dean got them handcuffs to celebrate the twins' birthday?? maybe just a short timestamp?? i don't want to make a whole thing out of it... (also why they'd need four sets of handcuffs is beyond me, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> ~~also i guarantee you at some point dean will refer to this as their 'revengaversary' and both twins will groan and throw a pillow at him because omg dean no stahp~~


End file.
